The purpose of the research is to show how personal well-being is related to the natural and human environment. The specific aims are: (1) to relate personal well-being to the access to and quality of the natural resources, economic opportunities and public services; (2) to relate subjective measures of well-being to individual background, status and behavior; (3) to relate subjective measures of well-being to satisfaction in specific areas; (4) to relate attitudes regarding public policy to personal well-being and with access to and quality of natural resources, economic resources and public services; and (5) to develop a model relating personal well-being and quality of life to changes in the quality of natural environment, the economy and the population density. The data from 1500 persons 18 years and over will provide the basis for the study. A minimum of 50 persons from each of 19 counties in Northwestern Wisconsin, together with data on the economy, population and the natural environment will provide the basis for an analysis at the county and subregional levels. The analyses will attempt to show how the objective and the perceived environments affect the general well-being and specific satisfactions of people. It will also attempt to show how this well-being is affected by changes in the natural, economic and institutional character of counties and communities in non-metropolitan areas.